Obsessed
by xPennyxTallyx
Summary: Just because you wish it to be different doesnt mean it will be. Sequel of haunted, probably best to read that one first. R&R please. 2nd in my Dragoste si razboi series. On haitus
1. Sneaky Peek

"You are the guardian of Gallifrey?" the Doctor asked her with an incredulous look on his face.

Amy sighed "You asked me that 5 times already" She paused to study her hands "Just because you wish it to be different doesn't mean it will be" She glanced at his face and saw tired look and his face, his eyes showing his age. "I didnt tell you because I ... I have no reason for not except for the fact when I think of Gallifrey it hurts, Doctor I wish I wasn't a guardian at all. Regardless of what you think we are more similar than you think." With that Amy slowly stood and walked past him giving the console a gentle pat on her way past.

"We are nothing alike" the Doctor mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the first chapter of Obsessed, Haunted's Sequel, enjoy. I will find this difficult to update this as I have started 6****th**** Form now and I have to do homework XD. In this story Latin will be used for the Doctor's language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.**

**

* * *

**

"You are the guardian of Gallifrey?" the Doctor asked her with an incredulous look on his face.

Amy sighed "You asked me that 5 times already" She paused to study her hands "Just because you wish it to be different doesn't mean it will be" She glanced at his face and saw tired look and his face, his eyes showing his age. "I didn't tell you because I ... I have no reason for not except for the fact when I think of Gallifrey it hurts, Doctor I wish I wasn't a guardian at all. Regardless of what you think we are more similar than you think." With that Amy slowly stood and walked past him giving the console a gentle pat on her way past.

"We are nothing alike" the Doctor mumbled to himself.

* * *

Amy sauntered aimlessly around the infinite corridors of the TARDIS, when a door suddenly swung open almost hitting her. She silently stared at through open door into the dark and murky room for a while before walking slowly and carefully inside. Once in she heard the door swung shut, but could not see through the gloom.

Amy carefully outstretched her palm and commanded "Fire"

Quick and sure a small ball of fire appeared in her palm and the room, lit up with a soft, orange glow.

She commanded the small ball of fire to float up towards what seemed to be and curved ceiling, after a few more seconds she forced the small ball to grow in size so it created more light. It only took a few seconds before to room was flooded with a low warm light.

As she glanced around she saw the basic structure of Time Lord Ballrooms. Amy glanced round as normal it was vast in size, with white marble pillars intricately edged with gold one in each corner and a door frame to match, the floor was also white marble with the seal of Rassilon watch etched into the floor with thick golden lines. Endless stairs covered in a blood red carpet led her down to the floor. She sauntered over to one the pillars and ran her hand across the smooth marble, so carefully it as if she though it would cave in if she put too much pressure on it.

She smiled softly and whispered "alembicum tam amoenus"_ (1)_

A proud hum came from the TARDIS almost as if she was talking back. The Doctor had walked into the hall this was not noticed by Amy, although she had whispered what she said at the other end of the room he'd heard her and the TARDIS' thanks.

"Glad you think Gallifreyan architecture is _'Still so beautiful'_ Amy" he said in a mocking tone

Amy may have been shocked at his voice but she did not jump "So you spy on your companions now do you?"

"Only the ones who lie to me"

"Touché" Amy smiled widely as she walked towards him "You've lied to me plenty of times I was only following your example"

The Doctor's eyebrows rose many of them stormed off after being accused of lying, he was shocked to Amy had quite simply replied with her own biting comments while looking into his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but Amy cut him off.

"I've lied to you because it's … well painful to think about never mind talk about. So Doctor. Tell me. Why do you lie?" Amy was getting to close to him for comfort.

"I don't lie" the Doctor said defensively

"Really?" Amy replied sounding a little too cutesy for his liking as she brushed past him to leave the room "What about Donna Noble?"

Before the Doctor could reply she had left leaving him with only the TARDIS for company and very confused. He stood there for at least five minutes before he went to hunt her down still very confused.

* * *

He found after an hour in the library, looking rather comfy in his plush royal blue 'loveseat', it appeared she was reading a Gallifreyan book called 'graecus mythi'(2). Her eyes flicked up from the book she was currently reading and raised an eyebrow at him

"Yes Doctor? Is there something you want?"

"Can you really understand that book?" The Doctor frowned

"Most of it. I'm almost fluent in Gallifreyan" Amy said flicking her eyes back to the book.

The Doctor obviously didn't believe her and his face showed it "Okay, if you're almost fluent read the first part of chapter 1 aloud.

Amy sighed before flipping the pages of the book back to the beginning

"Demeter

Demeter est godess of corn, grain, adque messis. She est gnata of Cronus adque Rhea. It est Demeter olle imus blatos imus omnis a. The princeps loaf of panis from messis est scarificed ad her.

Her gnata Persephone fui abducted cata Hades ad ero his marita in underworld. in her ira apud her daughter's diametrum Demeter laid execroamus on world olle caused circaeae ad emus adque die, land became desolatus. Zeus became alarmed adque sought Persephone's repedamus. However, quod she had eaten dum in underworld Hades had clamium on her. Therefore, it fui decreed olle Persephone would imus quattor mensuum omnis a. in underwold. During these mensuum Demeter moestificamus her gnatae absence, adque imus her dona from world, conditi hiems. Her repedamus brought fons." (3)

Amy stopped reading and looked up at the Doctor and she found that he looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Do I pass Doctor?" Amy said with sickly tone to her voice.

The Doctor exhaled noisily before saying "Where to next?"

"I thought you were mad I lied" Amy sniped "And accused me of lying again just seconds ago when you heard me speaking Gallifreyan in that hall."

"True" the Doctor replied suddenly remembering that the leader of the guardians was famed for her lethal temper "Quick personal question Amy. You were the leader of the guardians weren't you?"

Amy frowned at him "Yes. Why?"

"Oh no reason" the Doctor took and step back not realizing he had done it "Once again, where to?"

"Mondas" Amy replied

"No Amy" the Doctor replied

"Why?"

"I've forgotten what year it disintegrated, and anyway the cybermen, of this universe originate there"

Amy frowned in confusion.

"In a parallel universe the cybermen were created by a man who sought immortality and a cure from his disease" the Doctor said in a rapid way.

"Oh!" Amy said "A parallel universe. Well if we cant go there then where?"

The Doctor smiled as he thought "I've got it." He shouted as he ran from the room, leaving Amy slightly confused.

* * *

**Okay I'll be honest I rushed through this to get it done and then I forgot to upload it. Anyway R&R.**

**P.S. Monda is a real DW planet supposedly the twin of Earth and the 10****th**** planet in our solar system but it got knocked out of orbit when the m=Moon came into orbit.**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**- '**alembicum tam amoenus' - 'Still so Beautiful'

**- **'graecus mythi' – 'Greek Myths'

- '"Demeter

Demeter est godess of corn, grain, adque messis. She est gnata of Cronus adque Rhea. It est Demeter olle imus blatos imus omnis a. The princeps loaf of panis from messis est scarificed ad her.

Her gnata Persephone fui abducted cata Hades ad ero his marita in underworld. in her ira apud her daughter's diametrum Demeter laid execroamus on world olle caused circaeae ad emus adque die, land became desolatus. Zeus became alarmed adque sought Persephone's repedamus. However, quod she had eaten dum in underworld Hades had clamium on her. Therefore, it fui decreed olle Persephone would imus quattor mensuum omnis a. in underwold. During these mensuum Demeter moestificamus her gnatae absence, adque imus her dona from world, conditi hiems. Her repedamus brought fons."

'Demeter is the godess of corn, grain, and the harvest. She is the daughter of Cronus and Rhea. It is Demeter that makes the crops grow each year. The first loaf of bread from the harvest is scarificed to her.

Her daughter Persephone was abducted by Hades to be his wife in the underworld. In her anger at her daughter's loss Demeter laid a curse on the world that caused plants to wither and die, the land became desolate. Zeus became alarmed and sought Persephone's return. However, because she had eaten while in the underworld Hades had a claim on her. Therefore, it was decreed that Persephone would spend four months each year in the underwold. During these months Demeter greves her daughters absence, and withdraws her gifts from the world, creating winter. Her return brought the spring.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in a long time so sorry about that but I have no creativity bug left. It dumped me for another writer ;) Anyways here you go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

**Amy stood up from her sitting position and made a quick dash towards the console room, barely making it down the stairs before the turbulence started with as usual tried to knock her over, this time it succeeded due to the fact she had nothing to grab. Amy pushed herself off the glass floor, that she nearly broke her nose on, and found as usual the Doctor was oblivious to her current state or was pretending he hadn't so her dignity stayed 'intact'.

"Well…" Amy started turning to look at him "Where are we?"

"It's a museum" The Doctor started upon seeing the scowl on Amy face he decided to elaborate with his lopsided grin "With a surprise for you inside"

"Uhhh…. The dinosaur bones aren't going to come alive like last time are they?"

"That was a one time thing Pond" The Doctor replied, seeing Amy's raised eyebrow and skeptical look he quickly added "Okay maybe it happened twice, but I swear it wont happen today"

"And the Daleks showed up to back up the Dinosaurs quest to kill you"

"Yes but…" The Doctor started but Amy cut him off

"And they almost succeeded"

"I didn't think they would see me" The Doctor pouted, obviously now in a huff.

"You were being as subtle as a sledgehammer" Amy concluded

He quickly shrugged off his huff and smiled at her "Come along Pond"

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS, with the Doctors help, of course. To Amy's surprise this museum was like an ordinary Earth one and out of habit almost immediately zoned out.

"Pond?" the Doctor said roughly shaking her by her shoulders.

"Hmm…" Came his reply "Sorry. Old habits die hard"

The Doctor clapped his hands and simultaneously let out a loud "HA!"

"Well Pond, this should bring to back"

Amy smiled softly at him as he childishly stuck out his hand a wiggled his fingers at her. Suppressing a laugh she braced herself for his quick pace and took his hand. Sure enough he just about dragged her there at a rapid pace but in the style of a toddler on a sugar high, his focus shifting, from one thing to another, almost as rapid as his pace.

'_Argh. Stitch'_ Amy thought "Slow Down" She gasped

Surprisingly he did, for about 1.5 seconds anyway before tearing off around the corner at full speed dragging her behind him. To Amy's relief they soon reached their destination, a large set of heavy, oak doors. On the right was a gold plate which read _'The Guardians' _which of course the Doctor accidentally blocked. As usual Amy knew he was hiding something from her vision.

"Move" She demanded and scowled him when he smirked and shook his head no.

"You can't see the plaque it would ruin the surprise for you" The Doctor insisted "Close your eyes"

Amy frowned at him but decided to keep him in his good mood and complied. She felt him push her forwards through the doorway, when he had opened it she had no idea. She was quickly jerked about 90° to the right at an impressive speed.

"Open" Amy was instantly afraid of what he'd pointed her at, after all he had a reputation of thinking scary things were _gorgeous_. Upon opening her eyes, rather slowly in fact, she had seen a gold plaque with an engraving on.

'_The Guardians_

_A team that consisted of 4 young women, that protected the universe day in and out. There have been many generations since the dawn of time originating from several different planets. Many teams have only been glimpsed in their entire careers and some never seen at all. These extraordinary groups of women through centuries and millenniums have all had the amazing powers to control the elements. The last recorded team was human, as were the team before them.' _

Amy's eyes widened uncharacteristically as turned to face the Doctor, who had the biggest and silliest smile on his face.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I'm not thinking, I'm just shocked you would do this" Amy said in disbelief

"Good shocked or bad shocked"

"Depends on how well this trip turns out" Amy smiled giving him a light shove.

She strode through the exhibits to where an old-ish man was giving a speech on the guardians.

"These young girls got their powers from crystals that the leader controlled…"

"Liar" Amy muttered "The crystal wouldn't let you control it, it would fight back"

The Doctor smiled and prodded her as if to say listen, rant later.

"It's a well-known fact that that each guardian wore a certain colour that represented their power" The man paused for effect and Amy nodded at the Doctor as if to say that bit was correct "The fire guardian wore red, Earth wore floral colours, Water wore silver and the air guardian wore pale blue"

Amy groaned and thumped her head against the Doctors shoulder who was obviously trying not to laugh at her frustration. Amy grabbed his hand and walked away.

"He doesn't know squat he should be fired" Amy complained

"Well, Amy, the guardians are elusive creatures"

"I wasn't" Amy retorted and the Doctor laughed

He stopped them at pointed her at an exhibit to their right. A small, wooden stand that was painted black held another gold plaque _'The Gallifreyan Guardians – Deceased'_

"And yet you are the only one whose face was never seen"

Amy looked at the exhibit that contained fake red grass, a painted orange sky with the twin suns painted on. That held only three guardians, her friends, the air, fire and water guardians. She looked at the plaque again and saw it also had _'The fourth guardian, thought to be the leader, is unknown and her face eludes us'_

Amy laughed "They always thought they would be the forgotten ones as the Dalek's were more terrified of me"

The Doctor smiled "All that know of you is your lethal temper"

Amy looked at him sharply "I'm not that bad"

The Doctor put his hands up in false surrender "I beg to differ" and ran.

Of course Amy chased him and almost caught him before security did. After a few mumbled apologies they went back to the TARDIS, surprisingly not in mortal danger or in trouble.**

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and it may be another month before I update instead of my workload decreasing as I do it, it's increasing. R&R please.**


	4. Outtake 1

Amy lay asleep in her bed on the TARDIS, seeming to dream peacefully. Unfortunately for Amy looks can be deceiving.

'"_Eloise?" Amy screamed "Where are you?"_

_The flames were coming thick and fast and her last teammate had disappeared from her vision._

"_Eloise" She yelled again_

"_Amy" Came Eloise's voice but it seemed to echo around her_

"_Eloise? Where are you?"_

"_Under one of the trees we just passed" Eloise replied_

_Amy ran back the way she came fighting against the long dry alien grass. After a few minutes searching she found her. Trapped. Amy ran forwards to free her; after all she was the guardian of Earth._

_Amy groaned as she started to lift the offendingly heavy object, for it to only lift a few centimeters before she was forced to put it down to weak to hold it up._

'_Amy. Leave, this fire will kill the Daleks as well as me. My death won't be in vain because…" Eloise stopped and groaned as the heat became more intense "because we've saved the universe from them'_

_Amy placed a soft kiss on Eloise's forehead and apologized before she departed. Amy hastily wiped away the tears that fell. _

_Screams of agony soon echoed around her'_

Amy woke up with a start, bolting upright, her face wet with tears it wasn't until the Doctor burst in she realized she had screamed.

He didn't look at her in pity, he just smiled at her knowingly before sitting down and giving her, what could possibly be the tightest and longest hug ever.**

* * *

R&R **


	5. Chapter 3

"Doctor" Amy sang as she sauntered into the console room "You know how I have secret conversations with the TARDIS that you often listen in on"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly "Yeah"

"You just missed the funniest one yet" Amy jumping down from the top of the stairs to the bottom "She told me you fancy me"

The Doctor's jaw loosened in shock for a few seconds then he started to argue his innocence "Nuh Uh!" He started childishly "That's disgusting. You're human"

Amy cocked an eyebrow at him "Humans are disgusting?"

'_Oops'_ The Doctor thought "No, nononononono, not what I meant Pond. Humans are lovely. But the thought of a relationship with one. Eww"

"What about Rose Tyler?" Amy replied and she saw the Doctor pale "I know everything about '10th' Doctor. How I know?" Amy laughed tapping her forehead as a hint "I'll let you work it out"

'_Your mind shields need fixing and I'm slightly telepathic'_ Amy thought as she walked off.

"How the…" The Doctor started, as he stood there in shock. Feeling as if someone had thrown ice water all over him. He sat down heavily on the captain's chair his head in his hands.

* * *

Amy had wandered into the library once again and flopped down into her usual seat with another Gallifreyan book called_ Infractus _which roughly translated into_ Broken_. Amy sat for a few hours enthralled by the disastrous love story, seemingly inspired by Romeo and Juliet. When the Doctor walked in seemingly out of breath. Amy raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he had worked it out yet.

"Mind… Shields…" He panted.

Amy marked her page and closed the book before she folded it on her lap and looked him in the eye "Well Done" She smiled at him sweetly

"But what I don't understand is how you heard my thoughts" The Doctor complained confusion clear on his face.

"Because only telepathic creatures can hear a Time Lords thoughts" Amy finished for him. "The Guardians have low level telepathy Doctor thought you knew that. Anyway I only heard when I was sleeping. It switches on when go I to sleep so I can tell if anything dangerous is going to show up and eat me or something"

"Interesting" The doctor said whipping out his sonic and scanned her before she could protest.

"What's interesting the information I just gave you or the _sonic_" Amy drawled un-amused.

"Both" He replied "This says you have unimaginable amounts of power. So much it should have corrupted you"

"I have six hearts Doctor" Amy smiled "Earth, Poosh, Chimera IV, Zom, Mars and Gallifrey" The doctor looked at her oddly so Amy continued "I gained each one slowly. I took my time learning to control my stronger powers before I even considered another heart, never mind taking one. Besides it's my job to fight the corrupted ones"

"So have you turned some down?" The Doctor asked curiously

"Yeah, plenty. Considering I'm the only one that can travel from planet to planet with such ease." Amy smiled at him "I want the Heart of Gallifrey back, you know."

"Oh about that" The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Doctor. What. Did. You. DO?" Amy said her infamous temper starting to seep into her good mood.

"Nothing. I swear" He started "The TARDIS might have hidden it though"

* * *

**What did you think? I know you will all think I'm being awkward but I'm not updating until I get 3 or more reviews on this chapter.**

**DoctorMerliena-InAWorldOfMyOwn**** – Thanks for your constant reviews. My most faithful reviewer xD **


End file.
